New Beginning
by nutellapotatoes
Summary: 13 year old Kat moves to a place Called Panem. Leaving her friends, family, and her Sort of boyfriend behind. Little does she know the dangers that lie ahead. Almost All OC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Kat's POV

Today I wake up with an excited, yet disappointed mood. It's my 13th birthday, and we're moving to some place called Panem. I've never really heard of it, and the names for their province state things are called "districts". How original. At least Canada has some variety. We're moving to District 2. I already had a birthday/goodbye party last week, but my best friend Hannah I have been together the whole week. Out of all my family, and friends, I'm going to miss her the most. It's nearly 7:00 am. 4 hours until we leave. I moan with disappointment, which was loud enough to wake Hannah up.

Hannah: You alright Kat?

Me: Yeah, I guess I'm just really bummed about moving. I've lived here all my life, and now I'm just leaving.

Hannah: Dude, we're all gonna miss you, I'm going to miss you. Now try not to upset all day. Ashley, Chris, and Gabe are still coming right?

Me: yeah, at least I'll get to spend my last hours in Canada with you and them

I try to smile while I'm talking to her. It's just so hard for me, I literally have spent my whole life in this house, going to school, hanging out with friends, and most importantly, I met Hannah here too. We start to get dressed and ready, I move slower than usual. Not even having nutella today makes me feel any better.

About half an hour later Chris, Ashley, and Gabe arrive. They immediately come hug me, Except chris

Ashley: I'm so going to miss you! I mean, we've barley hung out this year since I've moved to Southwood (school) and now you're leaving. Life sucks.

Gabe: Totally, I know I'm moving to southwood lakes soon, but you were the person that I hung out with almost every day, besides Chris, and it's just gonna be so hard.

Chris: Yeah, I know I never really say this, but Kat you really are one of my best friends, and I am really going to miss you.

Me: Guys please don't all get upset! I'm going to miss all of you. This is really hard for me, and I hope I can still come here in the summer. But anyways, why don't we go see if any of the hunger games re runs are on. Those movies are the best.

The hunger games are like a movie series of some sort that just recently started playing on TV. It's not real, but very realistic. I wonder where they started the series. We head downstairs to our nearly empty downstairs living room. So many memories, but anyways we eventually find a re run on some 800's channel. The 56th one. We don't watch for very long, Hannah brings up conversation, and we all join in.

Hannah: So kat do you know anything about where you're going?

Me: No, not really, I guess I'll find out when we get there. I hope the internet sets up properly there...

Ashley: (laughs) yeah, I hope so to, that way we can Skype or face time.

Me: yeah, something likes that. I really wanna make sure I can get on Instagram too. I have like 2000 followers to entertain!

Hannah: I have Eight thousand [sly smirk]

Me: Shut up.

Chris: Anyways, while you're having your little follower competition, you're leaving me to be alone with her (points to Gabe) I'm going to be dead by summer!

Gabe: Hey! I'm not that rude, I just light to play fight…. Really roughly.

Me: Gabe, don't kill Chris, I really would like him to be alive by the time I see you guys again. Hey, um can we go visit the school, I kinda want to go say goodbye to everyone before I leave.

Hannah: sure, why not, it's not like we have to do any work! We got the day off to spend with you!

Me: yeh, I'll go ask my mom!

I run upstairs to go ask her, she says yes. Mostly because it's my last day here in Canada. We're already half way there, talking about memories. I'm tempted to breakdown and cry, but not today, well not now at least.

We finally reach our school after about a 15 minute walk, we check in with the office, and head upstairs. People in the halls notices us walk by, but they don't actually talk until we reach my classroom. We walk in and everyone looks over and gets up. I'm bombarded with questions and "I'll miss you's". My friends Tasmia and Sophia come over

Tasmia: Budder poke (pokes me)

Me: Budder poke (I poke her back)

Sophia: BUDDER BUDDY DON'T LEAVE!

Me: I don't want to, but I guess I have to.

"Budder poking" is something us three do, it's a SkyDoesMinecraft inside joke. God I'm gonna miss them.

Joseph: Kat

Me: Joseph

Joseph: I guess I will miss our constant bickering a tiny bit.

Me: I guess I will to. Just a tad though. Redsand.

He gives me a really funny disappointed look. I laugh a bit. I stop when he hugs me. The boy I've liked, for 2 years, is hugging me. Hannah gives me that really creepy look when you raise your eyebrows up and down. I smile, and hug back. Why not make it last while it can. A few seconds later he lets go. He leads me in to the hall, where it's quiet.

Joseph: I know you like me.

I blush a little.

Me: You do? How did you figure out?

Joseph: I guessed.

Me: Do you... like me back?

Joseph: A little.

He smirks. And it's adorable. I blush again. Out of nowhere he picks me up and runs outside. Guess I must have missed the bell ringing for nutrition break. I start laughing. I didn't know he was that strong. When we finally reach the field, he puts me down and lies next to me. We start to laugh.

Joseph: I guess I will miss you.

Me: an ill miss you to. You honestly don't know how long I've been crushing on you.

Joseph: I guess I don't. But I guess I stared liking you about two months ago, when we were in the same table group. That's when I guessed you liked me as well. You blushed a lot, laughed at some of my lamest jokes, and bought a sweater in my favourite colour.

Me: Well the sweater was actually imitating the biebs.

Joseph: Sure it was.

Me: Oh just shut up.

I get up and take his hat and run, it takes a moment to register for him, but he soon gets up and chases after me. I start to laugh. After about 5 minutes I feel him put his arms around me and takes his hat back. We calm down after a bit, and he takes my hand. I intertwine my fingers with his. We walk over to my group of friends.

Mackenzie: You, and Joe?! Really!

Me: I don-

Joseph: (smiles) Yes!

I Rest my head on his shoulder. I just stand there like that and continue to talk with everyone.

*2 hours later*

The last one to leave my now empty house is Hannah.

Me: Hannah I-

She cuts me off with a hug. Right now is when I break down. I just start to cry, she does too. We stand there for the time I have left here. My mom walks in and tells me its time to go.

Hannah: You'll come back and visit right?

Me: Of course.

I say tears still rolling down my face.

Hannah: I want you to know that I love you like you were my sister. Id take a bullet for you.

Me: Hannah, I love you to. I think of you as my sister. Ill do anything in the world for you.

We hug one last time, and say goodbye. She walks over to where her mom parked the car on my street. I then walk over to my car and get in. Tears start to come again. My dad starts the car, and pulls out of the driveway. Goodbye is the only thing I'm thinking.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Um well this is one of my first fanfictions, I kinda of abandoned my other account. But Im not going to with this one! ratings and reviews would be muchly appreciated! I hope you liked the first chapter :)**

**~ Kat & Meredith**


	2. New School

**Hannah's POV**

As I walk to my car, I turn to see Kat's ho- old house empty. She's gone, and I just can believe it. I don't even try to hold my tears anymore. My walk turns to a run, and now tears streaming down my face harder than they ever have before. My mom comes over to try to comfort me; but it doesn't help. Even knowing that she will most likely come back and visit doesn't help my current situation.

When we get back to my house, my first instinct is to run to my room and just try to make myself feel better. Before I can even get past the hallway from the front door, my mom hands a box. I take it willingly, not knowing what it is. I look for a tag, and I find one saying,

_Dear Hannah,_

_You're not the only one with scrap booking skills _

_I hope you like this as much as the one you made for me_

_Love,_

_Kat 3_

I walk to my room to open the box. I find a sharp pair of scissors and gently cut it open. I see a blue and green scrapbook, with a picture of us in the front. As I flip through the pages, I see pictures from when we were little kids, things that we made for each other, and some very recent pictures of us. I actually smile for the first time today without faking. I will treasure this forever.

**Kat's POV**

It's probably close to being morning now. My dad says it's only a few hours more until we get there. After stopping in 4 of these so called "_districts"_ I'm about done sitting in this car. We have groceries, and clothes. I honestly just want to sleep. I wonder if Hannah liked the scrapbook I made her. It was originally going to be given to her on her 13th birthday, but things have changed. I mean its one thing to move to a new neighbourhood, or even a close by city, but a whole country? Could they have not waited for me to at least graduate grade 8? I already miss my friends. I'm probably not going to see them until summer, or if I try hard enough, Hannah's birthday. I decide to put my headphones in and listen to some music. It helps calm me down a bit, but not entirely. A whole new wave of nerves comes rushing through me. What about school? The only thing worse than being the new kid in the middle of the year is having no friends. By now everyone probably has their groups together, and I don't want to fit in with losers. I've had enough of not being noticed. I'm going to get my sister Jaime to try and help with my clothes and hair. The last thing I want, is to be made fun of.

*4 hours later*

Dad: Girls, Maryann, we're here.

I look up to see a house about twice as nice as our old one, but the one thing it won't have is comfort and memories for me. We still own our old one, but it's empty, except for our old living room furniture that remains there. Almost immediately my dad and uncle start unloading furniture. My uncle is a truck driver, so we got moving fees covered by him and some other guys that work alongside him. My sister, mom, and I walk in. The house is obviously larger than our old one, and it looks almost brand-new. I love my old house, but 16 years has done its job there. Jaime and I walk up stairs, _good,_ I think, _there are 3 rooms upstairs! _The reason why I'm happy about this is in our old house, there were only 2 rooms upstairs, and one down, this time there'll be no fighting. The biggest on goes to my parents, obviously, I choose the middle one. I walk in and there is a nice view of a beach coast. I guess that's nice. The closet is a medium walk in, and the rest of the room is only a little bigger than my old one. I think this is okay, I'll never like it as much as in Windsor, but I guess I have to live with it. My dad and Uncle Chris start bringing up my bed set. I make sure to tell him to put it facing the window. I want to wake up to that view. I like it. I walk out of my new room to let them put my bed together. The kitchen is much bigger than our old one, including an island in the middle. The two living rooms are nice, and the basement can actually be used for something now. In the backyard, there is a garden, an in ground pool, about the size of Hannah's, and dark red apple trees. My favourite.

It's almost seven now, and I'm in the same time zone too, which will be helpful to me. Our house is basically set up now. The only new furniture here is the kitchen stuff. Tomorrow we have school right away. In a way I'm glad, so I don't just randomly walk in on like a Wednesday. I am feeling pretty tired. All this exhaustion from moving around is tiring. I decide to make an instagram post before I go to bed, and check my kik. I try to text Hannah, but I don't receive an answer back. I'll try again in the morning. I turn my TV. on, crawl in bed, and drift asleep.

*next day*

I hear my mom's alarm clock going off. I cannot believe it's already 7:00am. I slowly to sit up to avoid the rush that comes with sitting up to fast. I see a faint light coming from the kitchen; I soon realize that my dad doesn't start work until next week. He's probably making breakfast. I feel awake enough to get up. I grab my bathrobe that I hung on the corner of my bed where I left it last night, and put it on. I walk down stairs, and see my dad has made me some nutella toast. I grab the plate and say "thanks" quietly.

When I finish eating, I walk back to my room, and put on the outfit my sister put together for me last night. My hair is already straightened, so I'll I have to do is brush through it, and brush my teeth. My backpack is ready. My mom hugs and kisses me goodbye. I walk out the front door, then head over to where my mom told the bus stop was. I get there and just wait until the bus comes. When I walk on, I have no idea where to sit. I go towards the back, and one of the girls waves me over. I walk over to sit with her. I hope she's not some crazy girl who's gonna make me loserish. Once I sit down she turns to me.

Girl: Hi! I'm Meredith. I think you just moved in across the street from me right?

Me: Yea, I'm Kat. Nice to meet you. (Smiles)

Meredith: You're also in my class. I think you'll really like it here.

Me: Hah, at least I won't be alone.

After this short conversation, we arrive. I follow Meredith, mostly because I don't know where I'm going. She stops, and starts walking next to me. She doesn't seen crazy. This is a really good thing.

Meredith: Hey guys! This is Kat. She's the new girl here and just moved in across from me.

Me: Hi (waves)

Guy: Hey, I'm Will!

I smile. This is a nice place to be right now, I'm not a loner, and these people look like theirs... Popular? I hope so.

Girl: I'm Jessica

Girl: I'm Roo.

Guy: I'm Ryan, and you're super fine.

Meredith: Ryan don't scare her, honestly, do you have to hit on everyone you meet?

Guy: And I'm Jordan

Meredith: Don't worry; you'll learn everybody's name eventually. Now we should head in, the bell is going to ring soon.

We head inside, me still following Meredith not knowing what to do. We go up a level to some lockers. Meredith said I could share with her. I take what I need, she closes the locker, and we head off to class.

**Hey guys!**

**So We havent gotten a review yet, but im patient, so We'll wait :) But im going to get into to references to the books soon. I have read both series, many times over, and saw the hunger games movie countless times! If you have any suggestions, or comments please leave them in the reviews! I dont want to write for no one.**

**~Kat & Meredith**


	3. Intiation

**Kat's POV**

My first classes go by well, aside from having to introduce myself, it was fine. Meredith leads me down to the cafeteria. My old school never had a cafeteria. She leads me to a table with the rest of the group, as well as some new faces.

Guy: Who's the new girl?

Meredith: This "girl" Is Kat. She just moved in across the street from me. Kat this is Jesse. Jesse, this is Kat.

Me: Hi! Um where do I sit?

Meredith: Anywhere at The table! We don't bite- well except for Santana.

Santana: IT HAPPENED ONCE! Lord people hold grudges!

Everyone laughs. I don't know why, but I feel really nervous. I just don't want to make a bad impression. Meredith and the others seem to be welcoming me with open arms. Including Ryan, who _literally_ had his arms open. They continue to talk until one of them says something that strikes my mind.

Jessica: Ugh. We have to pick factions tomorrow. I honestly don't really care where I fit in.

Me: Factions?

Will: Factions are basically to show where everyone fits in around here. To keep peace and stuff.

Me: Oh. Do I have to choose, or like what do I do?

Meredith: Well you already missed the aptitude test, so you just pick. Most of us are choosing dauntless, but it's honestly up to you. Like Dauntless are the brave, Amity is the peaceful, Abnegation is the selfless, Candor is the honest, and Erudite the intelligent.

I go through these in my head, I'm not that peaceful, I'm not really selfless, I'm defiantly not honest, I guess I am somewhat intelligent, getting straight A's and all, so I guess I'll chose Dauntless.

Roo: Well I'll chose dauntless, but I'm not sure about the initiation. I heard it was really tough.

*after school*

I walk in the door and my mom asks the usual stuff. How was your day? What did you learn? Did you have fun? Etc. I ask my mom if I can go over to Meredith's, she says yes willingly. I go change into some new clothes, grab my iPad, and leave.

When I get there, it seems just like Meredith is home. But I hear about 10 other voices as I walk downstairs.

Meredith: YOU'RE HERE FINALLY!

Ryan: Yeah! We're going back behind the house into the woods, don't worry, they're totally safe. But if you ever get scared I'll comfort you!

Me: Thanks, and I'll pass on that last part.

Meredith: Well we are all here so let's go!

We all get up and head to the back of her house. The leaves are just growing back. We start walking and trudging through the deep undergrowth, then we stop.

Meredith: K guys, each of you pick a tree. Then will race to see who can get to the top of theirs first!

Me: WHAT? Are you guys insane?

Meredith: No, and you don't have to do it.

Me: Who said I didn't want to?

I'm nervous to say no. I don't want to be left out, but then again, I'm pretty good a tree climbing. She starts to count down. _3, 2, 1…. GO!_ I start to immediately climb up to the first branch without hesitation. Then the second, third, fourth and so on. In about two minutes, I reach the top. I take a minute to catch my breath. I look around to see no one else has reached the top of theirs. I knew I was fast, but not that fast.

Jessica: WOAH! Kat! I didn't know you were that fast!

With her yelling that, everyone looks over.

Jordan: HOLY CRAP!

Me: Just chill everyone! It's just tree climbing.

The rest of the day we just have fun doing really silly races. When it's about 7pm, I leave. When I get home, my mom acts like the Factions thing is like huge. That I'm gonna leave for a week, she's not gonna see me, blah blah blah. I love her, but she just is way to over protective sometimes. Though, I can't blame her; she is a mom.

*tomorrow*

I wake up today knowing that I won't return to this room for at least a week. My sister pulls my hair in to a high ponytail with a braid running along one side of my head, fading in to the ponytail. I put on a hot pink tee, with black capris. I eat breakfast, put on my converse, and after about a million hugs and kisses, I leave. Since my sister is 16, she just gets to pick one. She chose Dauntless. Walking to the bus stop, Meredith and Jordan catch up behind me.

Jordan: So what are you gonna choose?

Me: I'm not sure. I think I'm going to go with the obvious, and Pick Dauntless.

Meredith and Jordan I swear could be like brother and sister. We get on the bus, but instead of going to school, we go to another building. Its huge, and made of almost all glass. The bus stops and we go walk into the building. There is a lot of people here. When I say a lot, I mean tons. Jordan told me that Districts 1,2, and 4 all come to this. We go up to where it looks like the other 13 year olds are. The host people introduce what everything is, and all of that other boring stuff. Dauntless is the hot coals. What so I have to do? Walk on them? They start calling names. I gasp. We have to cut our hands, and bleed on to the one we choose? That is just gross.

When they finally call my name, I walk down, grab the knife, and push it into my hand. I wince at the pain, but if I don't do this, I _will_ become factionless. I walk over to the coals, and hold my hand out to them. My blood sizzles on them. I am then directed over to my friends and other dauntless initiates. We head out the back running down the stairs. We stand on gravel for a minute, then, I hear a train?

Trainer: You guys have to jump on to the train as it comes by!

Me: We what?!

I'm not even sure how to do this. Meredith and Jordan tell me it'll be fine. The train starts coming by, the trainer gets on no problem, I start running to the car he got on to. _ Come on Kat, you can do this_ I think over and over. Its now or never, I jump and grab the handle, and pull myself in, with the help of Jordan. I look around to see everyone but Roo, shes still running trying to get on, but she trips, and falls. I feel sad for her Were already down 2. Roo and some other kid.

After about ten minutes, we have to jump off, on to a building, seven stories down. I'm second to jump, I wince at the pain in my ankles after I jump, we continue running, jumping building to building, we stop, one of the girls is hunched over looking down, someone fell. Their bones are all jumbles and bent ways bones arnt meant to bend. I look away and continue with the rest.

Trainer: Okay guys. We're going to jump down in to this pit now.

I look over to my side, the pit is deep. Very deep.

Trainer: Any volunteers to go first?

I look around, no one raises their hand. I step forward, and raise mine. Someone has to be first, and it will be me.

Me: I'll go.

Trainer: Wow! The new girl, you'd be the last I'd expect to volunteer first. I'm surprised you made it this far.

I ignore him. I look down, then breathe in, _ 3…2…1… _ I step forward, and jump.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews! We like to hear you're enjoying our story! I hope you like this chapter!**

**im going to upload every other day, if not sooner!**

**thanks, Kat & Meredith!**


End file.
